


Snow Lock

by MoonShineD, StraightShooter (MsLadySmith)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Destruction of Belstaff, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fake Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Murder for Hire, No Actual Belstaffs Were Harmed In This Fic, Romance, Shameless Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonShineD/pseuds/MoonShineD, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLadySmith/pseuds/StraightShooter
Summary: A re-telling of the fairy tale Snow White, set in modern-day London and starring our favorite boysOur cast of charactersSherlock..............MoonShineDGreg....................StraightShooter (MsLadySmith)





	1. Chapter 1

\----  Prologue ----

James Moriarty has nearly achieved his dream of being the criminal kingpin of London. The only person standing in the way of complete control is that meddling detective, Sherlock Holmes. But Jim has a plan.

"Dr. Watson, so good of you to meet with me. How's the shoulder?" Jim grins at the army doctor when he walks into the small cafė.

"Moran told me to come see you, said you might have some work for me." John replies coolly. He already doesn’t like this Moriarty guy, but his financial situation is getting desperate.

"Yes. Straight to the point, then." Jim folds his hands in front of him. "I need you to, shall we say, ensure someone stays out of my way. Permanently." Jim puts a little extra emphasis on the last word.

John nods, understanding the point. Obviously, this guy is hiring not Dr. Watson, field medic, but Captain Watson, expert marksman. "That kind of help doesn't come cheap, you know."

Jim smiles. "Of course not." He slides a thin folder across the table toward John, but doesn't release it. "Everything you need to know is here. Payment - some unmarked cash, information on your own Swiss bank account, and an open one-way plane ticket - to be delivered when I receive adequate proof the job is done. Do you agree?"

John thinks a moment, and nods. Jim releases the file, which John then picks up, while rising to his feet to leave.

"Toodle-oo, Dr. Watson..." Jim calls after him coyly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional cast in this chapter:
> 
> Jim Moriarty.....StraightShooter (MsLadySmith)  
> John Watson.....StraightShooter (MsLadySmith)

**Sherlock**

Somehow Mrs Hudson talked me in to going to Tesco for milk. In front of me in line was a short blond man having trouble with the chip and pin machine. "Let me help." I grab his card and press everything but his code. "There you go. All done. Bye bye now." I practically shove his bag to his chest so I can make my own purchase.

**John**

I take a second glance at the tall, curly-haired man who veritably shoved me out of his way at the chip and pin machine.  _Definitely my target_  I think to myself, my hand moving instinctively to the grip of the pistol in my waistband. I walk a short distance to just short of the nearest alley, and wait for him to head this direction.

**Sherlock**

**text to Sherlock from Mrs Hudson**   Did you remember the milk dear?

**Sherlock**

"Bugger all." I go back into Tescos.  
 **Sherlock to Hudders**  of course I remembered it. It's the reason I came. SH  
 **Mrs Hudson to Sherlock**  that's a good boy.  
  
I go back into Dante's Inferno to get milk. This time my exit was swift and relatively painless.

**John**

_Maybe he's having trouble with that infernal machine, too_  I wonder to myself, checking my watch. A full 10 minutes later, he finally walks out the door of the store, his long legs taking him back to his flat... and right toward me.

I step in front of him. "Nice evening, mate... thanks for the help with the machine back there, by the way." The muzzle of my pistol makes itself visible. "Mind stepping this way for a minute?" I motion toward the dark alleyway.

**Sherlock**

I roll my eyes at the short guy with the gun. "Afghanistan or Iraq?"

**John**

"Alley. NOW." I growl at him. What kind of an idiot interviews his mugger?

**Sherlock**

"Fine." I move my purchases to my left hand so I can fish a fag out of my pocket. "Smoke? Never mind. Doctors rarely smoke." I ignore the gun entirely.

**John**

"How do you know I'm a doctor? Get mugged by doctors often?" I glare at him. "Speaking of mugging, I guess we'd better make this convincing... wallet, if you don't mind."

**Sherlock**

Taking another drag of my cigarette I look him up and down. "It's obvious. You move as someone would after spending years in the army. You have a tan that goes just passed your wrist. A normal soldier would have to be properly dressed at all times but you did not, hence you were an officer. Your hand is steady, so your talents would have been steered towards medical care. You have no compunction about killing so you've seen more death than most, hence the Doctor. Only an assassin would choose a place such as this with faith in their ability to escape quickly.  You have a minor limp, psychosomatic by the way, so you would've been discharged but a pension these days is not enough to feed a mouse. You need money so your hire both your services out. Since you're not here to fix me, I must assume you're here to kill me."

**John**

"Impressive." I hold out my hand for his wallet. "And that coat."

**Sherlock**

The Belstaff!! No. No. No. NO. "You can't be serious! Who wants me not only dead but my Belstaff as well?"

**John**

"Someone wants you dead, yeah. But you know, you're interesting. I like your style. I have to prove to my boss I killed you. If you're that attached to that bloody jacket, might be a good way for me to convince him I did my job." I hint.

I hand over by beloved coat after removing a few items such as cigarettes, a Zippo from my brother, and a few odds and ends I have collected. "Here. For your boss."

**John**

"Are you left or right handed?" I ask calmly.

**Sherlock**

How can a doctor be so idiotic. "What do you think? Have you seen me do anything left handed." It's quite stupid of me to anger the tiny man but he took my precious Belstaff.

**John**

I shake my head.  _This guy is doing his damnedest to be annoying isn't he... and it's still so... adorable_  Another shake of my head, to get that thought to vanish. "Be difficult, then. Just remember, I'm doing you a favor." With that, I lay the Belstaff out on a pile of bags in the alley, pull out my pistol, and fire two rounds into the left chest of the coat.

I watch as the tall man's face turns to panic. I tuck the pistol back into my waistband, then far quicker than one would expect, whirl around, connecting my fist to his jaw. He crumples to the ground like a rag doll. I use the Belstaff to staunch his bloody nose, in an effort to make it look as though someone was wearing the blasted thing when it acquired its bullet holes.

**Sherlock**

I rub my jaw to check for permanent damage. "Really? Did you have to do that??" My nose is still bleeding profusely. "You could at least set my nose that you broke."

**John**

"You would have preferred I stabbed you with my dull pocket knife? Punching you in the face is the easiest way for me to make you bleed." I check his nose as he winces. "You'll be fine. It's not even broken." I get to my feet, brushing the alleyway dirt off my knees. Looking in his wallet, I take the cash, and look at his identification. "So, Mr. Holmes, if you want my boss to actually believe you're out of his way, I'd recommend NOT returning to... 221B Baker Street." I toss his empty wallet back at him. "Surely you can find somewhere to go." I pick up the bloody jacket, fold it in my arms, and leave Sherlock Holmes sitting in the dark alleyway, wondering what to do next.

**Sherlock**

After checking my wallet I am relieved to find my emergency bag is still safely tucked away. Thankfully my phone is untouched.

  
 **text to my Arch Nemesis**   Was mugged. Can't go home. Need money. SH

**Mycroft**

**Text to Sherlock**  I will send a car to Regent's Park in one hour.

* * *

**John**

It's been two weeks since I've been to this little cafe. Moriarty is sitting at the same corner table in back, with the same smug grin on his face. I walk to his table, setting the shopping bag at his feet. "Everything you asked for." I nod to the bag, which contains Holmes' bloodied Belstaff.

**Jim**

I look down at the bag, noting with surprise its contents. "Well done then, Captain. You've met your part of the bargain." I reach inside my coat. Watson stiffens in alarm, until he sees that I'm pulling out an airline ticket jacket, which I lay on the table in front of him. "The rest will come in due course. Enjoy your 'vacation', Watson." I nod.

**John**

I nod back, taking the airline ticket and checking it over. Now to decide where I'm disappearing to... I turn and leave the cafe, hopefully for the last time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter:
> 
> Sally Donovan............MoonShineD  
> Billy...........................StraightShooter (MsLadySmith)

**Sherlock**

In the last few weeks I've spent many nights at various flop houses and alleys. My homeless network has been instrumental in my complete disappearance. Mycroft has sent me money enough to get the supplies needed to cook my specialty.

**Billy**

"Hey, Shezza... I'm gonna need more than that, you know." I look dubiously at the small dish of fine powder. "Your stuff is popular."

**Sherlock**

"Too popular. I'm known for this particular recipe." I keep making the same concoction while I perfect another. "Any new supplies available yet?" Billy is showing signs of needing his next fix of a product I don't design. "Take that batch and trade ONLY for the supplies I've requested."

**Billy**

"Sure, Shezza... whatever you say. If I didn't know you better, I'd say you're holding back on us... you sure use a lot of supplies for so little production." Of course, when I was making it, it wasn't nearly this pure...

**Sherlock**

"I've told you! I'm working on a new recipe and it takes supplies. Don't be so dull." I make the minimum amount of saleable product to make rent, buy supplies, and keep the Homeless Network in food and basic health. "Why are you curious now? You've already asked me these things." My senses are tingling that something is very wrong. "Billy. Is there something I should know?" His itching may not be completely due to being late on his dose.

**Billy**

"Coppers' been sniffin' 'round, is all. Startin' to notice supplies going missing at Bart's, and some other places." I twitch nervously. If they start looking too closely, they might scare off my own supplier. "Maybe now's not the best time for you to be 'sperimentin' with a new recipe, is all..."

**Sherlock**

I slam my fist on the table in anger. "You didn't think this information was important to tell me until now?" I grab the most important ingredients and shove them into my new not-Belstaff. "I'll be at House De Vil. Find me when you have -everything- I've requested."

**Billy**

"Sure, sure. Maybe if you made a little extra... ya know, in case my supplier bolts... I'm gonna need something..." I grab what small amount he's left me to barter with, and try to decide how much I actually need to get what he wants... and what I might be able to do with what's left over.

**Sherlock**

"Trade wisely. If you don't get everything on my list because of your own needs... The consequences will be severe." My whoosh away is not as effective as it once was. "You have two days."

**Billy**

I wave him off, rolling my eyes at his dramatics. I tuck the product into various pockets, and head out to start looking for what he needs.

* * *

**Sally**

I shove Billy up against the side of the building we've been staking out. "You do not have to say anything. But, it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence. But you already know that by now." I zip tie his hands and lead him to the back of the Squad Car. "Oy what did you get yourself into now?"

**Billy**

"I swear, ma'am, I din't do nuthin'!" I wince as she pulls the tie tight on my wrists. "Hey! No need to be so rough!" Luckily, I was able to stash what I had left in my pockets in the alley before she saw me. Seems my supplier wasn't as careful as I thought he was.

**Sally**

I prop him on the side of the car. "For Hells Sake Billy, we found you coming to cop drugs from the guy we just arrested. You're gonna do time for this one." Billy has been a favorite of mine. As an informant there's none better. As a person... Addiction has taken its toll.

**Billy**

"Search me! I got nuthin' on me! You got him before he had a chance to try to sell me anything... not that I was in the market, 'course. I was just walkin' along, mindin' my own business. You can't prove any different, neither." I gave her a toothless grin.

***no actual Belstaffs were harmed in the making of this fic***

**Sally**

After a brief patdown I have to admit he's telling the truth on this. "You’re up to something. Tell me what it is and maybe I can help you get out of it." The drug dogs start barking at the rubbish bin in the alley where Billy was.

**Billy**

"I'm not up to nuthin'. Can't a man go out for a stroll?" I start to chuckle when the drug dogs' handlers realize that their charges are going nuts for a couple of ham bones the butcher threw out in to the trash. "You can't hold me - I didn't do anything wrong."

**Sally**

"Get in the car. I'll decide if we're bringing you in later." I slam the door shut as soon as his feet are in. "Hey Boss." Greg looks as frazzled as the rest of us. "Not your fault we got bad intel."

**Greg**

"Yeah, I know, Sal. We just need to figure out where this new drug is coming from, before someone gets hurt, or worse. There's got to be someone new in town, and someone knows who it is." I nod toward Billy, sulking in the back of her car. "He say anything useful?"

**Sally**

I shake my head. "Just the normal not me and I don't knows."

**Greg**

"With the amount of twitching he's doing, I'd say he's due for another hit soon, though. Maybe we should let him walk, but keep an eye on him... see where he takes us?"

**Sally**

"Got it. I'll drive him to the Yard then let him go. Phone ahead and tell one of the newbies to be ready to follow him." I pat Boss on the shoulder before I leave. This may be--- no. This -is- the only time I have ever regretted -not- seeing Sherlock Holmes.

**Greg**

"Right, Sal. I finish up here." I nod as she heads back to her car.

**Billy**

"Aw, you're taking me to the Yard? But I din't do nuthin'!" I protest loudly.

**Young Homeless Kid**

I watch from behind the bins as the dark-haired copper drives away with Billy in the back of her car. Staying as hidden as I can, I rush back to the hotel we've been staying at, to find Billy's friend Shezza and tell him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter:
> 
> Richie........StraightShooter (MsLadySmith)  
> Billy...........StraightShooter (MsLadySmith)  
> Sally..........MoonShineD  
> Lilly...........StraightShooter (MsLadySmith)

**Sherlock**

A young kid comes rushing into the gutted kitchen where I am working on making a new supply. One look tells me almost all I need to know. "Richie." I acknowledge the kid as I set my newest attempt at a new recipe aside. "What's the damage?"

**Richie**

"Coppers staked out the warehouse district... picked up Charley." I reply breathlessly. "Saw 'em take Billy away, too."

**Sherlock**

"Billy's dealer. Damn, this puts a kink in the plan." Richie is young and doesn't do drugs. Even I am wary of sending him out to buy or sell. "Did Billy still have the stash on him?"

**Richie**

"I don't know, sir. The dogs got side-tracked by some ham bones." I grin. "I can go back and look around once the coppers are gone, if you want..."

**Sherlock**

I rarely face moral dilemmas but this one forces me to pause. "Richie, why are you here?"

**Richie**

I look at my feet. "Got no where else to go. Mum went a little mad when Dad left us... she can't take care of me anymore. Haven't got anyone else. " I look up at him. "Billy and them take good care of me, though. Even make me do school work sometimes." Of course, I don't actually go to school, but Billy managed to snag some old textbooks and makes me read them.

**Sherlock**

He's a smart kid. Bright. Given a chance he could go far in life. "No. Don't go looking around. I'll find it later." I pull out 10 quid from my pocket. "Go. Eat."

**Richie**

My eyes light up at the cash. "Thanks, Shezza!" I rush up and give him a hug, which he returns somewhat awkwardly, then head out the kitchen door to find myself some fish and chips.

* * *

**Sally**

"What do you mean you lost him?? How did you lose him?? He's on foot and looking for a fix! A kid could have kept him in sight." The new recruits at Vice are the most pathetic group ever.

**Billy**

That lady copper couldn't prove anything - had to let me go just 10 minutes after we got to the Yard. Good thing I know the area so well. It only took me about 5 minutes to lose the tail she set on me. Would have taken a little longer if they'd known what they were doing, I grin to myself as I make my way back to where they picked me up. By the time I get there, it's already dark, but even without a torch, I'm able to find the loose brick in the alley and retrieve what I stashed there. Now, to get the supplies back to Shezza. With Charley out of circulation, maybe he's got something that will steady my hand a bit...

**Sherlock**

It's time to move. Again. Before I head out the door for good I see Billy come out of the dark.

**Billy**

"Shezza! I got what you asked for, mate." I hand him a paper bag. "You leavin'?"

**Sherlock**

Opening the bag I see only half the things I asked for. "Where's the rest?"

**Billy**

"That's all I could get, mate. Coppers sniffin' 'round makes things expensive."

**Sherlock**

I pull a roll of cloth from my inside pocket. "This is to help you scratch that itch. I've added another few ounces for you to sell. Get me the last two ingredients then meet me at B's hut." There's no need to explain what I mean by B. Everyone knows B. Before I even walk away Billy has the cloth untied and is in the process of rolling it out.

**Billy**

My eyes light up when I see what's in the roll. "Thanks, mate! I'll take care of you, promise! I'll be there with what you need tomorrow morning."

* * *

Later that day...

**Lilly**

I'm just cleaning up the table when there's a quiet knock on the door.

**Sherlock**

After a soft knock I open the cloth door leading in to her sanctuary. "B. It's been a long time."

**Lilly**

"Shezza! How are you, baby!" I wrap my arms around his neck. "You miss me?"

**Sherlock**

"Like an STD." B is very open about her desire for me. Though the gap in age is quite extensive it's the overwhelming amount of diseases one could get from bedding her that make me flinch when she touched me.

**Lilly**

I chuckle, and give him a wet kiss on the cheek. "To what do I owe the honor? You never just come visiting."

**Sherlock**

I take her by the wrists and unwrap her arms around me before I wipe her spit off my cheek. "You can't honestly wonder why." B has been living in the Chislehurst Caves since the 1960's. She still exudes peace, love, sex, drugs, and Rock-n-Roll. "I need one of your spare rooms for the night."

**Lilly**

"Oh, sure. Everyone comes looking for me when they're in trouble." I roll my eyes dramatically. "Not like, I dunno, anyone ever PAYS me for what they get from me anymore..."

**Sherlock**

Ah, this argument again. "Really? Have you forgotten about my last payment? You were more than compensated."

**Lilly**

Pfft. "That was ages ago." I pout at him. "Cash doesn't keep my bed warm at night, you know. Not that you'd care..."

**Sherlock**

The minor amount of food I've eaten in the last few days threatens to come out. "Look B, or Ms Lilly as you're calling yourself these days, I don't have time for games. I came to speak to you as a courtesy only. I'm going to my old workshop and finishing an important experiment. If you want sex try leaving these caves once in a while. There are a few London men who might warm the bed of an octogenarian hippie from the States. I will not be one of them."

**Lilly**

I look at him, horrified at his suggestion I leave. "Fine, go use your old workshop. Haven't been back there in ages anyway." Not since the last time I went back to sift through his leftovers in there, at least. "Why should I care if you want to go blow yourself up, or string yourself out..." I huff and wander over to my makeshift cot, flopping onto it dramatically.

Before I walk out I pull out a pack of non-filtered cigarettes and a five-pack of disposable lighters. "A gift." I leave her cave and head to my old lab.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter:
> 
> Lilly.................StraightShooter (MsLadySmith)  
> Billy.................StraightShooter (MsLadySmith)

**Lilly**

My old joints creak and pop as I get up this morning - one of the drawbacks of the cool damn caves is that my arthritis acts up a lot. I haven't seen Sherlock since he stopped by on the way to his workshop a few days ago... I wonder if he's left anything behind that might help an old lady's aches and pains. I grab my walking stick and hobble my way the short distance through the tunnels to the workshop doorway. "Hi there, beautiful." I give him a toothless smile when I get to his space.

**Sherlock**

"Lills, you're still alive. Congratulations." I pour a second cup of coffee and bring it over to her.

**Lilly**

I take the hot cup gratefully in both hands, the heat warming my aching joints. "You got anything in that chemistry set that can ease an old lady's aches?" I ask "My hip is killing me today."

**Sherlock**

If all goes as planned she should be out of pain and quite active in not too long. "I'll have to look." The bitter taste is well hidden by the acidity in the instant coffee.

**Lilly**

I sip the coffee. "It's been a dog's age since I had decent coffee. This is delicious!" I exclaim, feeling the heat course through me.

**Sherlock**

My jaw drops at her enjoyment of the nasty concoction falsely sold as drinkable. "The drugs have done more damage than I thought." I take another small sip and nope, it's still disgusting. "Are you cold?" If I'm correct, and I am, warmth should be the first reaction once injested.

**Lilly**

"No. Feeling pretty comfortable, actually." I let my shawl slide down my shoulders as I look around the worktable covered with glassware. "Looks like you've been busy."

**Sherlock**

"Hmmm yes. Very busy. Think I have found the perfect recipe. Now I'm working on dose amounts." B is sitting straighter and her hands have stopped shaking.

**Lilly**

I finish the coffee he gave me. "Don't suppose you've got any more coffee? It really is good." I hold out my cup hopefully.

**Sherlock**

I grab her cup before I throw it towards the trash. "Nope. All out. I'll leave some for you when I go." I make note of how quickly she improved at the dosage she received orally. "You can leave now."

**Lilly**

"Hrmph." I get to my feet, not hearing a single creak from my normally aching knees. "Funny, I never would have thought coffee would help my arthritis so much. Please bring some my room when you leave, baby. I mean it. I can even pay for it, if you want. I'm sure I've got something you can use..." I smile at him.

**Sherlock**

"Keep your money Lills, I don't need it." I can almost see the young woman she used to be as the pain leaves her body for a while. She's humming and prancing around my small kitchen. I take her hand to twirl her once then pat her arse to give her that final push out the door. Now, to find Billy.

**Lilly**

I giggle and head back to my hut, feeling younger than I have in ages.

**Sherlock**

Before I head out of the Chislehurst Caves I leave what's left of the putrid soil, referred to as quick caffeine by the lady at Tescos, in front of B's Sanctuary. There's a note attached. B ~ Don't share this. One small spoon. One cup a day. No more. ~ SH

* * *

**Billy**

I look up with surprise when the kitchen door opens. "Shezza! Where ya been, mate? Things finally cooled off here. Charley's gonna be gone for a stretch, though. Tough luck, that."

**Sherlock**

Billy looks calm physically but still nervous. "And?" I cross my arms in front of me and wait for him to tell me what he thinks will upset me.

**Billy**

"Whatcha mean? I'm glad to see ya, is all." I slap his shoulder playfully. "We didn't think ya was comin' back."

**Sherlock**

Pfft "That would explain why there is NOTHING LEFT OF MY LAB!" I start throwing the dirty dishes and takeaway boxes all around the room.

**Billy**

"We needed to get us something to eat!" I cry out, alarmed. I try to make myself invisible by hiding in a corner of the room. "You left so quick, and we didn't think you were coming back, and you didn't leave us anything else to sell..."

**Sherlock**

I run my hand through my curls, I need to take a shower soon, that cave was terrible for my hair. "Billy," I squat down beside him, "I'm sorry. I'm here now. It's not your fault, it's not -all- your fault. Did Tyler take my toys?"

**Billy**

"Yeah. It was his idea to see if we could get anything for it. I tried to talk him out of it, but..." I wince at the memory of where he'd slapped me, called me an idiot. "Sorry, Shezza."

**Sherlock**

I grab him in a hug and rock with him a bit. "I'll fix it Billy. I even got you a gift." I pull a small bag of the new product and hand it to him. "Let's me show you how much to use. But first, food." I hand him a twenty pound note and send him to the small store to get food while I start getting cleaned up.

**Billy**

I look at the little bag, and set it on the counter for the moment, heading out the door with the cash. "Be back in nuthin' flat, Shezza!" I hurry to the store at the end of the block, and pick up a few cans of soup, some bread, and a few other things (and the nice lady behind the counter threw in some extra candies for Richie and me), and return to the hotel, to find that Shezza has cleaned up the kitchen surprisingly well.

**Sherlock**

"Rice Candy! Perfect! You're a genius!" I grab the soft candies and sprinkle some of the powder on them. I inspect them in a beam of light and am pleased by how they adhere to each other. "Remarkable Billy. Very good." I hand him one of the now loaded candies. He eats it before he starts to put our meal together.

**Billy**

I walk over to the cupboard and pull out the cleanest pot, setting it on the stove and dumping a can of soup into it. "You gonna want some soup, Shezza?" I ask him. I'm suddenly feeling a bit warm.

**Sherlock**

Any other person and I would say no to food of any sort. "Thank you. How do you feel?"

**Billy**

"Feelin' a little warm. Feel good, though."

**Sherlock**

I nod while I monitor his actions. "Anything else?"

**Billy**

"Not really." The soup finally warmed, I pour it into two bowls and set them on the table. I take a spoonful, barely noticing that my usual looking-for-my-next-dose shake is all but gone.

**Sherlock**

I tap my fingers next to his and he doesn't move them at all. "When was your last fix?"

**Billy**

I think about it for a few minutes. "Don't rightly remember. I think right after they took Charley away... I used up the last of what I had."

**Sherlock**

As soon as we finished eating I went in search of a few hidden items and told Billy to grab everything he wanted to keep.

**Billy**

"We goin' somewhere, Shezza?" I ask curiously. "Should we let the others know, too?"

**Sherlock**

"No need Billy. Let them think what they want." I leave a small bag of my failed experiment on the floor near where Tyler beds down. "Let's go. I need to see an old friend of mine."

**Billy**

I grab my knapsack and put a few things in it, and follow Sherlock out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter
> 
> Kris................StraightShooter (MsLadySmith)  
> Billy................StraightShooter (MsLadySmith)  
> Mycroft...........MoonShineD

**Kris**

 I've just finished a long day of work, followed by a long, hot, relaxing bath. My roommate is working the club tonight, so I walk into the living room to pour myself a glass of wine wearing nothing but a towel loosely around my waist, when there's a knock on my door.

**Sherlock**

"Kris! It's been ages! You look marvelous. Chelsea suits you." I give Kris a kiss on both cheeks.

**Kris**

 "Shezza! Billy! C-c-come in!" I open the door wide and the two of them shuffle in. "Gimme o-o-ne sec to put on s-s-some clothes, yeah? W-W-Wasn't expecting c-c-company." I turn toward the bedroom. "Help yourself to s-s-something to eat." I disappear into the bedroom

**Sherlock**

Billy stands around looking at everything and holding his bag tightly to his chest. I grab a few towels from the linen closet and send him off to bathe while I wash his clothes. I'd prefer to burn them but last time I did that he cried for days. Having recently been robbed of my Belstaff I now understand how he felt.

**Kris**

 Having pulled on a smart polo and tight jeans, I return to the living room. "S-s-so, Shezza. H-H-How've you b-b-been?" I flop onto the sofa with my glass of wine.

**Sherlock**

"Dead as I'm sure you've heard. I want to keep it that way." Kris puts his bare feet on my lap. "You do not expect me to touch those things do you?" I poke at his toes and make an exaggerated gag noise.

**Kris**

 "I'll l-l-let you touch any p-p-parts of me you w-w-want to touch, Shezza b-b-baby." I reply with a grin, taking a big swallow of my wine. I look up just as Billy walks out of the hall bath, towel wrapped tightly around his waist, looking quite lost and not unlike a wet rat.

**Sherlock**

"Offer noted. Thank you. Maybe another time." I watch Billy stand there looking for something to do. "Tea please Billy." He seems grateful to be able to rush out of the room. "I need a favor."

**Kris**

 I take another big swallow of wine, finishing the glass and setting it on the table beside me. "O-o-ok. What kind of f-f-favor do you need?"

**Sherlock**

"How's your current project coming along? Roommate ready to fly away from the nest yet?" Kris is always trying to save some one from something. His bleeding heart is both an annoyance and an asset to me.

**Kris**

 "Yeah, I-I-I think so. Finally got him a g-g-gig over at the club where I started out." I smile at him. "Y-Y-You lookin' for a new line of work?" I wink?

**Sherlock**

"Dancing was never in my repartee." Kris and I met when we were both barely over the age of 17. We were typically wanted by the same clients and did a few jobs together. "Still clean?" I had succumbed to the drugs but Kris got himself put in rehab and stopped using.

**Kris**

 "Yep. Going on t-t-ten years now. You?"

**Sherlock**

"Good. I have a new project for you." I say this just as Billy comes back with tea. "Your clothes will be done soon. I'm going to take a bath. Don't leave. Either one of you." I leave a clothing trail along the route to Kris' whirlpool tub.

**Kris**

 I watch as Shezza wanders to the bath, dropping clothing as he goes.  _Damn, he'd've done well in my line of work_  I think to myself. I look over at Billy, who's set himself gingerly on the edge of a chair, clasping his towel desperately.  
  
 **Billy**

"So... how d'you know Shezza?" I ask quietly.  
  
 **Kris**

 "He and I used to w-w-work together." I reply. "How do y-y-you know him?"  
  
 **Billy**

"I'm his protege." I say proudly.  
  
 **Kris**

  _So this is my new project... this could be fun..._

**Sherlock**

Drying my hair as I go back to the living room I am not surprised my discarded clothes are gone. Billy put them in the washer I'm sure. I am surprised to see Kris and Billy laughing it up like old friends.

**Billy**

I pull on my shirt - I don't think it's ever smelled so clean! - when Shezza cmes out of the bath. "Hey, Shezza. I put your clothes in the wash. Should be done soon." I wave at the chair next to me. "Have a sit with us. We was just chattin' 'bout favorite songs. You got one?"

**Sherlock**

The question makes me wonder what Mycroft has done to my Violin. "No." I try to mask the hurt in my voice with curtness. "Anyways. I have perfected the recipe. I would offer you some Kris but I don't know long-term effects yet. So far it has relieved B's pain and Billy's desire for his next fix."

I am confident enough in my skills as a Chemist to give it to those I lo-- don't loathe.

  **Kris**

 "Not m-m-my scene anymore, Shezza. I'm c-c-clean, and intend to stay that w-w-way." I say coolly. "You should q-q-quit, too. S-s-stuff'll kill you." I look up at my friend with concern.

**Billy**

It suddenly sounds like a serious talk is about to happen. Better make myself scarce. I pick up the empty tea cups and Kris' wine glass, and scurry into the kitchen.

**Sherlock**

Having had 'the talk' many times before I find it best to ignore him discussing my drug use. "As you can see, -my- chemistry is helping people get over theirs. Would you prefer Billy to need Heroin or Lill's doing whatever she needs to do to get her Oxy? Pfft. I think not."

**Kris**

 "Trading one addiction f-f-for another doesn't c-c-count, and you know it." I frown at him. I reach behind the sofa, grabbing a blanket and tossing it at him. "C-C-Cover that up... it's d-d-distracting." I grin.

**Sherlock**

"It is my dick or my naked arse on your chair that offends you?" Kris has become quite the Miss Manners since he took on a higher class of clientele. I put the blanket over my lap anyways. "For my second favor I need you to gift a few people samples of the new supply."

**Kris**

 "Have you l-l-looked in a mirror? You're s-s-skinny as hell. "S-s-shit's killing you." I scold him. "I'm n-n-not going to help you k-k-kill yourself, Shezza. L-L-Love you too much for that."

**Sherlock**

How dramatic. "I'm not killing myself! I simply forget to eat sometimes. Being dead hasn't helped keeping a proper diet." How pedantic. "Will you help me or not?"

  **Kris**

 I shake my head. "Clean m-m-means not using, or selling..." I see him start to protest and interrupt "...and that includes g-g-giving it away."

**Sherlock**

"Billy!" He must've been nearby because he comes quickly. "Are my clothes finished?"

**Billy**

"Comin' right up, Shezza." I pull his clothes out of the dryer - they're all warm and fluffy, and I can't help but snuggle my face against them. "Here ya go - all clean and warm."

**Sherlock**

I drop my sheet and dress there. Somehow even my jacket smells clean. Billy hands me a bag of everything that was in my pockets including the powdered rice candies. I toss the box to Kris. "One a day for a week then half of one. By then the physical craving will be gone and he can start getting sober. His full name is William Wiggins. Don't let his family find him. Ever." I ignore them both as I leave, slamming the door on my way out.

* * *

**Greg**

It's been a long week. Three bodies, not counting this morning's addition. I'm dying for a cup of coffee. With a quick nod to Sally - she can cover me for a few minutes - I make a beeline for the dingy little coffee shop at the end of the street. The gal behind the counter pours me a cup, takes my money, and returns to her telly, without a word. As I leave, I pass a tall, lanky guy, hoody pulled up over his head. He looks vaguely familiar.

**Sherlock**

Shit. Of all the times for the Detective to come -here- for coffee. Thankfully I've already dropped off the free samples with Charley’s supplier. He'll keep quiet if he wants more and he does want more. I sneak out the back door and head for a safe place.

**Greg**

I return to the crime scene and lean against my car. Something about that bloke bugs me...

**Greg**

**Text To Mycroft**  You seen your brother lately?

**Mycroft**

**text to DI Lestrade**   Sherlock is dead if you've forgotten. MH

**Greg**

**Text to Mycroft**  I could have sworn I just saw him

**Mycroft**

**text to DI Lestrade**  Grief often causes hallucinations.

**Greg**

I roll my eyes. Dramatics is definitely a Holmes trait.  **Text to Mycroft**  Never mind.

**Mycroft**

**text to DI Lestrade**  I shall.  MH


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter:
> 
> Molly.........MoonShineD

**Greg**

After chatting with Sally, I watch as the team loads the body into the coroner's van. "I'm gonna follow them, Sal. Gotta talk to Molly, see if we're making any headway on this." Sally nods, and I get into my car, following the van to St. Bart's. I walk into the morgue just behind the team. "Got another one for you, Molly."

**Molly (MoonShineD)**

Eek. "Don't scare me like that!" I'm nervous enough about all the secrets I'm keeping.

**Greg**

"Sheesh - a little tense, aren't you?" I chuckle. "You been getting any sleep, Molly? You look exhausted."

**Molly**

"Like I don't already know that. Thanks." Not like Sherlock doesn't tell me -all the time- how terrible I look. And sleep? Hah! I run all around town getting him things. "I'm fine."

**Greg**

"So are we making any headway?" I nod toward the body on the slab.

**Molly**

The body looks remarkably like Sherlock. "Yeah. Ok. His name is Tyler, no last name, official cause of death is self-induced OD, drug unknows. I haven't seen anything like it before."

**Greg**

"You think he's connected to the others?"

**Molly**

I shrug as I walk away from the body on the slab. "Does it matter? They were all dealers and abusers. Life is quantifiable and they had no value." Oh. I may be spending too much time with Sherlock. "They didn't even leave a corpse good enough to experiment on."

**Greg**

I look at her, surprised. "Who's been needing corpses to experiment on, Molly?" I ask slowly. _Only one person I know who would... and he's dead, right?_

**Molly**

I hide my face in the magnifier. "No one. Science. It's useful... for Science."

**Greg**

"Molly..." I cross my arms as I lean on the worktable.

**Molly**

I have to get out of here. Now. **meep** "Coffee! I need coffee! Do you want coffee? Let me go get us some coffee."

**Greg**

I move to stand between her and the doorway. "You have something you should tell me?" I raise an eyebrow.

**Molly**

"NoPe. Nothing." I turn around and try to escape thru the other door.

**Greg**

I roll my eyes. "Look, Molly..." I start to say as she dashes out the door.

**Molly**

I escape Greg and drive straight to my house.

**Sherlock**

"Did you remember the ginger nuts?" Of course not. I turn to face the back of the couch again.

**Molly**

I go to the kitchen to make tea. "I remembered to pass out some free samples to most the patients on your list."

**Sherlock**

Finally she does something right. "And...?"

**Molly**

"And...?" I hand him his tea even though I know it'll just go cold and he'll have me make more before I go get his nuts.

**Sherlock**

I sit up on the couch and my robe falls open a bit. "And... Did you wait around? See if they liked it?"

**Molly**

I shake my head no. There's a knock at the door so I go to answer it.

**Sherlock**

"Expecting someone? Give me a moment--" The idiot doesn't listen to me and opens the door before I have a chance to do more than tie my robe.

**Greg**

"Molly, why'd you take off like -" I look up to see Sherlock standing by the couch. A much skinner, sicklier version of him, at least. My eyes widen.

**Molly**

I push Greg out of the way and run off to anywhere else.

**Sherlock**

"Gary. How pleasant." I stand as tall as possible attempting to look regal. "Tea?" I point to Molly's abandoned cup.

**Greg**

I stand there, jaw dropped, for a few minutes, before I regain the ability to speak. "You're dead." I manage to say.

**Sherlock**

How does NSY get anything solved. Ever. "As someone once said, the rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated."

**Greg**

"But... how? Or better yet, WHY?" I lean up against the wall.

**Sherlock**

"Because the second-best Chemist in London wanted me dead." I flop back down and relax. Now that I know Gavin is not a threat I won't have to flee down the fire escape in nothing but a silk robe.

**Greg**

I'm still flabbergasted. "You look like shit, mate."

**Sherlock**

Pfft. "Bring Molly back. She's nice to me."

**Greg**

"WHY, Sherlock? You know I would have helped you."

**Sherlock**

A derisive laugh comes out of my lips. "And how do -you- think -you- could have helped -me-? When the World’s Best Consulting Criminal wants you dead it's best not to be in police custody." I grab my bag and start changing into street clothes.

**Greg**

"You never even gave me a chance, kid."

**Sherlock**

"Maybe because you still see me as a kid. Maybe I wanted a friend and not a parent." Maybe I wanted Greg and not DI Lestrade.

**Greg**

"I am your friend, 'Lock," I reply quietly. "Always have been."

**Sherlock**

It's obvious he's telling the truth. "My friend, yes. But never more. I'm just a junky to you. A kid, as you pointed out." My jacket is the last thing I put on before I head to the door.

**Greg**

I grab him as he starts to walk past me toward the door, and give him a rough hug. "Take care of yourself, then."

**Sherlock**

I hug him back tightly for a moment. "No promises." I pull away slowly giving him time to pull me back but he doesn't. It's time I see an old friend bout a new identity.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter:
> 
> Steve the Bouncer...........StraightShooter (MsLadySmith)

**Sherlock**

I walk to the front of the queue at Salvadore and tell Steve, the Bouncer, that we need to talk, before heading inside to a small VIP box upstairs.

**Steve**

"Hey, Sherlock." I say quietly as I step into the VIP box. No one can hear us up here. "Dave's covering for me for about 10 minutes. Whatcha need?"

**Sherlock**

I toss him a few ounces of the new drug with an S on the pack. "You've heard of the new stuff. Here it is."

**Steve**

"So that's been you, yeah? I've been hearing good things about this. How much?"

**Sherlock**

"A new identity." If Graham can find me so can Jim. "It's time to leave London."

**Steve**

I pull out my phone. "How far from London you wanna get? I got connections all over Britain."

**Sherlock**

There's no way I'm telling Steve where I plan to go. "Away. Make it so I can leave Britain if I choose to."

**Steve**

"That'll take some extra leg work, but I think I can set you up. Meet me here tomorrow night and I'll have everything you need." I rise to my feet. "You need a place to crash tonight?"

**Sherlock**

Now that business is concluded I leave the club. One more stop and I'll know where I'm spending the night.

* * *

**Greg**

Finally! I throw my jacket over the sofa, grab a beer, and put my feet on the coffee table (my ex hated that!), and turn on the telly to catch some sports.

**Sherlock**

"I would've taken you for a Rugby fan." I come out of the kitchen with two opened beers.

**Greg**

I jump off the sofa. "Shit, Sherlock! You scared the hell out of me! How'd you get in here? Wait... never mind... I don't want to know." I reach out and grab one of the beers he's holding, and motion for him to sit on sofa beside me.

**Sherlock**

I sit much closer than he likely expected. "For a Detective you have a horrible security system."

**Greg**

I look over at him, as he's sitting so close he's almost in my lap. "So... how's bein' dead?"

**Sherlock**

Ugh "Boring!" I gulp down the beer and play with the empty bottle. "How's being alive?"

**Greg**

"Just as boring, believe me." I chuckle quietly. "This is the first night off I've had in close to a week. Criminal classes are keeping me far too busy of late." I take another sip of my beer. "So really, Sherlock... what are you doing here?"

**Sherlock**

"I should go so you can return to your night off." I make no move to get up.

**Greg**

Instinctively, I grab his hand. "No, wait... don't go." My cheeks flush. "I'd like for you to stay, if you can. Just... for a while, maybe?"

**Sherlock**

I smile at the little victory. "Only because you insist. If it gets to late I may need to sleep here. On your sofa of course." Not likely the sofa will be slept on tonight.

**Greg**

"You got somewhere else to go?" I gently pull him back to sit on the sofa. I grab the remote to turn off the TV. "You don't strike me as a rugby fan, either." I grin.

**Sherlock**

"You know me," I wink at him, "I could always find someone who would enjoy my company for a night." Gary is quite aware of my old occupation. It's how we originally met. He caught me in a sting but somehow 'lost' me before processing.

"I'd be happy to repay the favor. If wanted."

**Greg**

"There are those who would enjoy your company for longer than that, if you'd just let them." I say, staring at my nearly empty bottle of beer.

**Sherlock**

I was not expecting that reaction. "Ha. Cute." I go get a few more beers and take a moment to process what he said. __he was just being nice, nothing more__

**Greg**

"You're smart... surely you can see it." I blush.

**Sherlock**

I ignore his attempts at niceties. "I've been sober for a few months now." Where did that admittance come from? It's true but I haven't told anyone. It is of no concern to others.

**Greg**

"Could have fooled me. Look at yourself. The last time I saw you that skinny, I'd just picked you up, high as a kite, and took you straight to the hospital." I rest a hand on his knee. "It's not healthy, being that skinny, you know... you need to take better care of yourself."

**Sherlock**

I wave off his concern but not his hand. "I've been too busy to eat. Creating a cure for addiction, saving lives, no time to stop for something as plebian as food."

**Greg**

"And just what are we going to do without you? If you manage to starve to death, hm?" I give him a lop-sided grin. "Some people care, you know."

**Sherlock**

My eyes narrow at his statement. "No. No one cares. You said yourself, I'm not healthy." I've become aware that my transport is failing quickly.

**Greg**

I swallow and move my hand from his knee to cup his cheek. "Yeah, there's at least someone who cares, Sherlock."

**Sherlock**

It has been ages, possibly a year or more, since I've been touched by anyone. Now it's been twice in one day. Both from the same man. "You'd find a new 'kid' to save soon enough." My eyes start to water so I hide it by telling him I'm going to use the loo.

**Greg**

My hand slid away from him as he rose and nearly ran to the loo, the door slamming behind him. I drew a shaky breath, raking my fingers through my hair nervously.

**Sherlock**

Instead of heading back to the couch I turn to go to his room instead. I sit on his bed to just think for a moment and I realize just how exhausted I really am. And hungry. And so very lonely.

**Greg**

After a few minutes, I walk into the kitchen and throw together a sandwich for him. When I return to the living room, he's not there, and I notice my bedroom door ajar. With a hint of a smile, I carry the plate into my bedroom, to find him sitting on the bed. "Eat first, then you can get some rest, yeah?"

**Sherlock**

"Why are you so good to me?" I lay my head on his shoulder and take a few small bites of bread.

**Greg**

"Because you need someone to be good to you." Without thinking, I kiss the top of his head.

**Sherlock**

After a few bites I scoot up higher on the bed and lay down. "I'm not a good person."

**Greg**

"You're not perfect, no..." I lay next to him, leaning on my elbow. "But you're as good as the rest of us, I think."

**Sherlock**

"You’re an idiot Gregory." I push him to his back and wrap myself around him. "So am I." How did I not see that he actually cared before tonight?

**Greg**

I chuckle. "You always call me an idiot, 'Lock. And yet, you keep me around. Must be worthwhile in some other way, yeah?"

**Sherlock**

"Would you believe me if I told you it's because I like your hair? Or your sandwich cooking skills?" I smile into his shoulder. "I feel safe around you."

**Greg**

"You are safe around me, 'Lock." I lift his chin with a finger, and kiss him lightly on the lips.

**Sherlock**

I return the kiss hesitantly. Is this what he wants in return for my safety? So be it.

**Greg**

"Get some sleep," I whisper, laying my head on the pillow beside his.

**Sherlock**

When he stops the kiss I get confused. "I'd prefer to do this now and sleep after."

**Greg**

"What? Oh, well, I didn't want you to think... to feel like you had to..." I stammer, flush with embarrassment.

**Sherlock**

"Then what do you want? You tell me nice things. Lies. You make me food. You let me sleep in your bed. You don't want drugs. So what, besides a fuck, do you want?" I try to stand but fall down in my arse.

**Greg**

I sit up quickly, my eyes flashing with anger. "Look, Sherlock. I like you. I'm not lying to you. I'm trying to be your friend at the very least, even if you don't want more than that." I swing my legs off the bed and head toward the living room. "You sleep here. I'm sleeping on the sofa."

**Sherlock**

"What does that mean? Me not wanting more? I wasn't going to ask you for money or anything that night we met. I knew you were a cop but I liked you. I felt safe even then." Such a stupid series of events that played out like a terrible RomCom without the happy ending. "I wanted you."

**Greg**

I stop cold in the doorway. "What?" I turn slowly toward him.

**Sherlock**

Barely a whisper leaves my mouth. "I wanted you. I felt safe and I wanted you." I place my arm over my eyes and wait to hear the squeak when he sits down on the couch.

**Greg**

I'm still frozen in the bedroom doorway. "Do you still? Want me? Feel safe with me?"

**Sherlock**

Why must he punish me like this? "Always. Even though you see me as a kid, a junky, nothing of value, I still want you. I'll leave now." This time when I stand I am able to stay on my feet.

**Greg**

"You're not just a kid... a junky... and certainly not 'nothing of value' Sherlock." I step slowly toward him, sliding my hands around his waist when I reach him. "And I want you, too. Always have." I reach up and kiss him on the lips.

**Sherlock**

Not intending to I fall into the bed, ending up halfway on top of him. "That’s good. Maybe we can talk about it tomorrow." I don’t bother to stifle my yawn and fall asleep right there, safe.

**Greg**

I chuckle lightly as I tuck the blankets over him, and I lay beside him, watching him sleep until I drift off, too.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter:
> 
> Jim..................StraightShooter(MsLadySmith)  
> Mycroft...........StraightShooter(MsLadySmith)  
> Medic..............MoonShineD

**Sherlock**

I wake up after a few hours. After I untangle myself from Greg, I grab the sandwich and head out. I'll miss him but... Best not to think about lost chances.

**Jim**

Being woken up in the early hours by a phone call is never a good thing, and this was possibly the worst - Steve called to tell me that Sherlock had stopped by to see him at the bar, looking for a new identity. Sherlock, who that rat-bastard Watson claimed to have taken care of. Of course, nothing I can do about that how - I don't even know where Watson went with that one-way ticket. Obviously, if I want a job done right, I'll have to do it myself.

**Sherlock**

As soon as I step inside Steve's bar I see James Moriarty, the man who had me killed. I glare at Steve as I pass by to sit at Jim's table. "Long time no see."

**Jim**

"Hi there, 'Lock, baby. Did you miss me? Seems I missed you..."

**Sherlock**

I scoff at his remarks. "Actually it was your hit man who missed. What do you want?" I absent-mindedly pour some water out of the carafe on the table and drink a few sips. Jim also has a glass in front of him so I assume it's not poisoned and continue drinking.

**Jim**

"Oh, I don't think he missed, I think he's sweet on you. Can't blame him, really." I watch him as he takes a few swallows of the water. It's hard to hide my grin. "As for what I want, I've already got it."

**Sherlock**

I scoff at his condescending tone. "Really now. I'm neither dead nor ..." I begin to feel a bit dizzy, most likely due to low blood sugar. "...nor the best Chemist... in London."

**Jim**

"No... now I'm the best chemist in London."

**Sherlock**

"Ha. No. But you will be once I get out of this town." I start to feel twitchy and my thoughts are sluggish.

**Jim**

The waitress brings me a glass of white wine, and I sip it calmly. I chuckle darkly. "Do run along, then... if you can." I watch as he tries to get to his feet and leans heavily against the table.

**Sherlock**

"God dammit." I feel like an idiot for having not seen that my glass had a bit microscopic bit of dust. "Thiz won' work ya know." I collapse back into my chair.

**Jim**

"Oh, I think it will. It has. This particular blend is very slow acting... but it does stop working eventually." I smile over my wine glass.

**Sherlock**

What does he mean stop? "It goes away?" My head starts to droop as my stomach starts to cramp fiercely.

**Jim**

"Nothing so simple as that. When you stop breathing, it stops working."

**Sherlock**

Fear sets in for the first time in a long time. Figures I would die now that I finally have some thing to live for. My head starts to pound as tunnel vision begins. "Fu... Fuck you."

**Jim**

"Sadly, a missed opportunity. But I'm sure I'll survive." With that, I finish my wine, toss some money on the table to pay the waitress, and rise to head out the door. Just as I reach the door, Sherlock collapses to the floor, and the other patrons crowd around him, trying to help.

**Steve**

Having watched Jim leave, I turn toward Sherlock, now crumpled onto the floor. "All right, people, make way... make way." I push my way through the crowd to reach Sherlock. He's still conscious, but barely, mumbling incoherently as I put an arm around him and haul him to his feet. "Come on, mate That's enough for you tonight." I say a bit too loudly, hauling him toward the front entrance like any other drunk on a Saturday night. Seeing that the excitement is over, the crowd dissipates and returns to drinking and being rowdy. A car pulls up - another of Jim's men, no doubt - and I manhandle Sherlock into it over his weak protests.

* * *

**Sherlock**

The next time I briefly come to I feel the cold breeze and smell the Thames.

**Mycroft**

Anthea alerted me as soon as she saw the driver return to his car, having left Sherlock behind. I immediately go to the location she gave me. Stepping out of the car, I work my way through the trash and debris to find my brother in a heap under a bridge. "Sherlock, can you hear me?" I say quietly, my fingers searching for a pulse. It's there, but slow and weak. I pull back one of his eyelids - his eyes only show the barest edge of color, his pupils wide. "Come on, brother. Let me take you home." I wrestle him into my arms and carry him back to the car.

As I settle him in the back seat of the BMW, I see his eyes open slightly, out of focus. "Brother, do you have a list?"

**Sherlock**

"Not list." I turn my head and expel some river water. "Want. Grey..."

**Mycroft**

I look at him, confused. "Grey? Grey what, Sherlock?"

**Sherlock**

I can hear him but can't talk. __observe Brother Mine___

**Mycroft**

I take off my overcoat and drape it over him, returning quickly to the driver's seat so I can get him to my house. Once we arrive, I carry his limp form inside, laying him on the sofa. His pulse is weak, and his breathing shallow.  
  
**Text to Lestrade** You were correct. My brother lives. Come to my house immediately.  
  
**Greg**

I am just finishing my lunch when my phone chirps, and I nearly choke on my coffee when I see the message. Dropping everything, I grab my coat. "I gotta run, Sally. You're in charge." I yell over my shoulder as I rush to my car.

**Sherlock**

I have dreams of Greg holding my hands and whispering sweet words. I want to respond but it's too hard to even think. My body is shutting down. I retreat into my Mind Palace and pretend that we are somewhere else.

**Greg**

I get to Mycroft's house fairly quickly - partly due to lights and sirens - and burst into the front door. "What's going on, Mycroft?" I blurt out upon seeing him kneeling beside Sherlock on the sofa.

**Mycroft**

"Overdose, I wager. I've seen it before, you know." I look at Greg, my face drawn. I hold up a small bag of powder. "I found this on him."

**Greg**

"He showed up at my flat last night... said he was clean." I look at the powder. "I believe him, Mycroft. Did he say anything?"

**Sherlock**

The scene in my head changes to my funeral. Billy and Lilly are crying in each other's arms. "How we gonna get our stuff now that he's gone?" Kris is holding Greg's hand and leaning into him. "Once a whore..." Greg responds by saying something ‘bout me just being a junky kid. Molly wipes tears from her eyes as she complains again about burying me. "He should’ve been donated to Science. I would've loved to see what his liver looked like." Steve, Jim, and Myc are not even paying attention. Jim's too bored. Myc’s on his phone. Steve just wants to get back to his club. Richie did not attend, the dead often don’t. They all start to walk away not knowing, and not caring if they did know, I'm being buried alive. "Help me! I'm still alive! Help!"

**Mycroft**

"Only that he didn't have a list. We had agreed long ago that I would always come get him, help him through, and he would give me a list." I took my phone and left the room as I called my medical team.

**Greg**

I take a seat on the floor next to Sherlock, and gently take his hand. "Sherlock, can you hear me?" I whisper in his ear.

**Sherlock**

"Grey... Don' go..."

**Greg**

I look at him in surprise. "Not goin' anywhere, 'Lock. Can you tell us what happened? What'd you take?" I say gently.

**Sherlock**

As the final person, Greg, walks away I try to yell one last time. "Don’t go. I'm alive." It's useless. He's gone now. "Help me." It's useless. It's easier to stop fighting and die.

**Greg**

Sherlock whimpers, and his eyes flutter. I squeeze his hand. "I'm here, Sherlock."

**Greg**

I brush my hand along his cheek. "C'mon 'Lock, don't leave now..." A single tear wells up at the corner of his eye.

Not getting any response, I wipe away the tear, and find tears of my own forming. "Your brother doesn't believe you, but I do, by the way. You're clean, I know it." I look at the crook of his arm, running my fingers softly over the old scars. There are no new needle marks, though.

I look at the small bag or powder Myc found in Sherlock's pocket. _I've never actually caught him with drugs on him before, even when he was using._ Something Sherlock had said at my flat comes to mind. "Sherlock, darlin', what about saving lives? Curing people?"

**Sherlock**

In the real world my body starts convulsing and white foam is bubbling from my mouth. My heart beat is almost too low to find. Everything is shutting down. The drug is finally coming to a stop.

**Greg**

I yell to Mycroft to get his medical people to hurry the hell up, as I shift Sherlock carefully onto his side. "Mycroft, this doesn't look like an overdose. This looks like cyanide poisoning..."

**Medic**

"Out of the way." I push aside the man with grey hair. A quick examination and knowing his history I announce its an overdose. I grab the epinephrine to jab into his chest.

**Greg**

I grab the medic's hand. "It's NOT an overdose. It's cyanide. Look at him..." I point out the remnants of foam around his lips. "And he just had a seizure. Do you have any Nithiodote in your kit?"

**Medic**

I toss his hand off me and make sure the syringe is prepped. He grabs me again so I push him hard. While doing so I accidentally press down on the adrenaline drug and have to grab a new one.

**Greg**

I know Sherlock was 'curing people, saving lives' but I don't know what that powder is... do I risk it?

**Medic**

A new dose is prepped and I stab his chest.

**Greg**

I grab the medic by the collar and shove him out of the way. "You're going to kill him!" I pull the syringe out of Sherlock's chest and throw it across the room. I give the medic a glare that sends him scampering out of the room, yelling at Mycroft about 'that crazy guy with your brother.'   
  
I look at the bag of powder again. _Maybe..._ I stick my finger into the powder, and lightly taste it. _Definitely not cocaine_   
  
With a look like I've got nothing to lose, I take a healthy pinch of the powder and wedge it against Sherlock's gum, rubbing it in as it dissolves.

**Sherlock**

There's a speck of light in the darkness. I hear a voice. I don't know who. It gets closer as I crawl towards it. The bone deep coldness starts to go away. Vaguely I begin to recognize the owner of the voice. "Greg."

**Greg**

Sherlock shudders, and he relaxes. His lips move slightly, as though he's trying to talk.

**Sherlock**

"Greg." I call as loudly as possible. "Where are you?" M'lost

**Greg**

I lean in close just as Sherlock whispers my name. "I'm here, 'Lock. Stay with me." I rub his hand firmly.

**Sherlock**

The light takes over as my eyes open. Quickly I shut them again. "Hurts."

**Greg**

I chuckle, tears of relief starting. "It's okay, 'Lock." I kiss him lightly on the forehead. "It's okay."

**Mycroft**

I walk back into the living room after dismissing the distraught medic. "What in the hell do you think -" I start to scold Lestrade, when I see that my brother's body is much more relaxed.

**Sherlock**

"Do that again." I start to come out of my stupor.

**Greg**

I rub his hand firmly again.

**Sherlock**

"Jim! Drug! Not using I swear!" I struggle to sit up as I attempt to explain what happened. "Not just a junky."

**Greg**

"Ssshh, 'Lock. Lie down." I smooth a hand over his face. "You're not just a junky. Never have been." I say quietly, leaning in to rub my cheek against his. I look over and see Mycroft starting at me, dumbstruck.

**Greg**

"Jim who, darlin'?"

**Sherlock**

"Mori..." I drift in and out of sleep.  "My Belstaff."

**Greg**

I look up at Mycroft. "Wanna get started on that? Jim Mori-someone?" Mycroft nods and leaves the room. "What about your Belstaff, darlin'? Where is it?"

**Sherlock**

"Need to leave. Taking Greg with me."

**Greg**

"No, no, no." I push him back down onto the sofa. "You're not going anywhere, darlin'."

**Sherlock**

The pain recedes as I become completely aware of my surroundings. "Greg. How? Thirsty."

**Greg**

I hand him a bottle of water, which he sucks down greedily. "That powder in your pocket... what is it?"

**Sherlock**

"A cure. For everything." I tug on his arm until he's laying down next to me. "Not all the things. Most the things.'

**Greg**

"Well, if it's one of your experiments, you might want to note that it seems to help with cyanide poisoning..." I chuckle weakly.

**Sherlock**

I chuckle at him knowing I'd want to know that. "Good. But all done." The episode in my Mind Palace has me determined to be done with Chemistry. "Can we go home now?" I miss Baker Street almost as much as my Belstaff.

**Greg**

"Later. Right now, I want you to get some rest where I know you're safe." I pull an afghan off the couch to cover him.

**Sherlock**

"Dont leave me." __ever__ Myc returns to the room saying something on his phone.

**Mycroft**

I look at Greg. "I may have some leads. Anthea is double-checking things for me." Noticing that my brother seems coherent, I ask "Sherlock, who is this Jim Mori fellow? Do you have more information?"

**Sherlock**

Pfft. "Moriarty. Thinks -he's- the best Chemist in London." As soon as I'm able I am going to show him about working with slow poisons. I make grabby hands at the other bottle of water next to Greg.

**Mycroft**

"I suspected as much." I turn and get back on the phone, speaking hurriedly to Anthea as I grab my coat. "Lestrade, can you stay here with him?"

**Greg**

"Sure, Mycroft. No problem. Call if you need law enforcement backup, yeah?"

**Mycroft**

I look at Lestrade grimly. "I'm fairly certain I will not, thank you." and I head out the door.

**Greg**

I move Sherlock on the sofa, so his head is resting on my lap, as he drifts back off into a restless sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter:
> 
> Mycroft...........StraightShooter (MsLadySmith)

**Sherlock**

My dreams are pleasant this time. Greg and I living at Baker St, Mrs Hudson is our landlady who makes sure we eat, and the house is clean. Mycroft is the British Government. The best part is that I am the World’s first, and only, Consulting Detective.

**Greg**

I brush my fingers softly through Sherlock's curls. "I'm glad you're going to be OK, darlin'. Don't know what I'd do without you." I whisper to his sleeping form.

**Greg**

I watch him sleep for a while, stroking his hair, until I start getting uncomfortable. "This sofa is uncomfortable as hell... can't imagine you're comfy sleeping on it." I slide out from under him and scoop him into my arms. "Pretty sure your brother's got a bed somewhere in this place." I chuckle to myself as Sherlock loosely drapes an arm around my neck. The second door I try is, indeed, a bedroom (the first one was a linen closet that might be bigger than my flat), so I gently lay Sherlock on the bed, pulling his shoes off before covering him with a blanket and sitting beside him.

**Sherlock**

I wake as he sets me down. The water from the Thames and mild vomit is making me queasy again. "I need a bath." I sit up and attempt to take off my shirt. "Want to join me?" My seductive voice is ruined by my coughing.

**Greg**

I laugh nervously. "Slow down, darlin'," I pull his hands away from his shirt before he shreds it, and smoothly pull it over his head for him. "I'll draw you a bath if you lie down for a bit longer, ok"

**Sherlock**

I latch on to his waist and rub my head against his abs. "How ‘bout bath then we lie down together." He smells so good. Maybe it's because of how bad I smell but I will testify in court that he always smells good. Like coffee and smoke and some unnamed sexy sexiness.

**Greg**

"All right, Sherlock, all right..." I carefully pry him off me and give him a kiss on the forehead. "Lemme go draw that bath. We'll get you feeling human again in no time."

**Sherlock**

"I'm not human. Imma Dragon. Rawr." I am vaguely aware I'm mildly hallucinating, but I feel so good. "Rawr." I fall back on the bed laughing, uncaring of how I look.

**Greg**

I pat him lightly on the hip, and head to the bathroom to draw his bath. Once it's full, I head back into the bedroom, to find Sherlock half-asleep and completely naked, sprawled across the bed.

**Sherlock**

Greg lifts me bridal style again. I grab hold around his neck to make him come into the water with me. "I'll share."

**Greg**

I shake my head, laughing "Get in the tub, Sherlock." I manage to get him into the water without dropping him, but sloshing a fair amount of water onto the floor. I peel his arms off my neck. "Let me wash your hair, ok?"

**Sherlock**

"Will you do it naked?" I do my best impression of puppy eyes.

**Greg**

"You're not sober, darlin'. Ask me when you are." I ruffle his hair, and dunk his head quickly, then applying shampoo, working into a nice lather, massaging his scalp.

**Sherlock**

I cough and spit out the water that my dear sweet silver fox tried to drown me in. "M'sber. Not using."

**Greg**

"You're not acting yourself, 'Lock." I continue massaging his scalp until he's almost purring.

**Sherlock**

"Rawr." I mimic a purr as he scratches my scalp with his nails. "M'not acting."

**Greg**

"Then what are you doing? Pretty sure you're neither a cat nor a dragon, love." I grin, dunking him once more to rinse out the shampoo.

**Sherlock**

"Stop trying to kill me."

Everything starts to clear up for me. "That feels good." I tilt my head back to look up at him. "Thank you."

**Greg**

"You're welcome. Now, can you get yourself washed up, or do you want my help?" I smile at him.

**Sherlock**

"Help. Definitely need help." I'm recovering from poison, not an idiot.

**Greg**

I chuckle. "All right, then." I roll up my sleeves, grab a flannel and a bottle of body wash. "Sit up a minute." I lather up the flannel, and start rubbing him down.

**Sherlock**

It feels so good when he starts washing my back. "You're hired." It's been so long since I've let anyone this close.

**Greg**

"I have a day job, you know... Police officer? Detective? Scotland Yard?" I giggle.

**Sherlock**

Pfft. "Once I become a Consulting Detective I'll pay you a better wage than they do. I'll even throw in room and board."

**Greg**

I push him gently back into the water, his back resting on the tub, as I scrub down his arms and chest. "Mmmhmm. Sure thing. You let me know when that happens, and we'll talk." I'm pretty sure he's still hallucinating a little.

**Sherlock**

"I dreamt it. I swear I'm not hallucinating. Hopeful but not hallucinating." I take his hang and kiss his knuckles. He skims down my middle and works his way down my legs. "Very hopeful."

**Greg**

"Who knows, then. It could happen. I mean, if you saw it in a dream..." I roll my eyes a little, still not taking him 100% seriously.

**Sherlock**

"What do you dream about?"

**Greg**

I stare at him a minute. "Work stuff." _You_ "Sometimes, getting back at my ex." _Taking you to bed and having my way with you_ "I usually don't remember much about them, though." _Dreams about you are glorious_

**Sherlock**

I shake his hands off my feet. "I'm ready to get out." I rinse myself off and stand.

**Greg**

I hand him one of the fluffy white towels Mycroft has stacked on the shelf. "Dry yourself off, then." I gather up his clothes, trying to decide whether to try to wash them, or just bin them. I opt for the latter - surely Mycroft has something in the house that will fit his brother for a few days.

**Sherlock**

"NoPe." I hold the towel out to him. " I'm injured and you think I'm hallucinating. Do you really trust me to be able to take care of myself?"

**Greg**

"Fine, then..." I snatch the towel back from him to dry him off. Rubbing the towel over his back and arms, I start to daydream a bit.

**Sherlock**

I try not to wince as he briskly rubs me down. "Never mind. It's ok. I'll do it myself." Grabbing the towel I give him a quick kiss on the cheek so he doesn't think me upset. While he drains the water, I head off to the bed.

**Greg**

Mopping up as much of the splashed water as I can, I finally walk into the bedroom. I kick off my shoes, take off my shirt (which despite my best efforts, managed to get soaked while bathing the kid), and sit on the bed, leaning up against the headboard. "Feel better?"

**Sherlock**

He takes no more than a glance at my naked body splayed out on the bed. Maybe he still sees me as a kid despite what he said last night. "Yeah. Thanks." That would explain why he made no attempt to do anything but the required washing. "I'm sorry. I misinterpreted the situation." I grab the towel and lay it over my lap.

**Greg**

"Sherlock, don't be like that. I just don't want to take advantage of the situation. Still not convinced you know what you want." I ruffle his damp hair lightly. "Kind of puts me at an unfair advantage.

**Sherlock**

I huff at his words and ruffling of my hair. "I already told you. I've always wanted you. Don't make me repeat myself." I turn on my side away from him so he doesn't see my eyes water. "I get it. You don't want me. Stop being nice about it."

**Greg**

"Who said that? I said I didn't want to take advantage of the situation." I pull him back to face me. "Not that I didn't want you."

**Sherlock**

"How many times do I have to say I want you? How many ways can you say you don't? You've blamed it on 'the situation' more than a few times." I turn my head into the pillow. "Please. Stop blaming something else. Just go."

**Greg**

"'Lock, look at me."

**Sherlock**

My head comes out from the pillow and I look into his big brown eyes.

**Greg**

I lean down and kiss him, soft and sweet, my hand cupping his face softly.

**Sherlock**

As he pulls back I look into his eyes again. "Don't play with me Gavin." I smile and lean up to kiss him back.

**Greg**

"Never, Sherlock." I grin, sliding down the bed to lie beside him properly, with my arm draped over his waist.

**Sherlock**

"Smart man." I wrap my arms around him and settle in as I listen to his heartbeat. "You believed me. That I wasn't using. Why?" No one else would have.

**Greg**

"Call me a romantic at heart, but I could see it in your eyes - you weren't lying to me." I pull him close.

**Sherlock**

"I have never lied to you. You've always been too special for anything but the truth." Now I sound like to romantic idiot.

**Greg**

"Good to hear someone thinks of me that way." My hands stroke his back softly.

**Sherlock**

I begin to kiss his collarbone and work my way to his shoulders. Try as I might, I am unable to completely stifle a yawn.

**Greg**

"Go to sleep, love. We'll talk more tomorrow" I put my arms around him as he falls asleep, and soon, I'm asleep as well.

* * *

**Mycroft**

The house is dark when I return. I flip on the living room lights, and find the room empty. Curious, I start checking other rooms, and finally find Lestrade and my brother, curled up together on one of the guest beds. With a small grin, I take an extra afghan and tuck it around them, trying not to wake them. Lestrade opens his eyes sleepily and looks at me.  
  
**Greg**

"You catch the bastard, Mycroft?" he asks quietly.  
  
**Mycroft**

"Yes, Lestrade. He's no longer a problem. Go back to sleep." I nod. "Take care of my brother."  
  
**Greg**

I nod sleepily and close my eyes, not letting Sherlock go.  



	11. Chapter 11

\----- Epilogue -----

 

James Moriarty _almost_ achieved his dream of being the criminal kingpin of London. It seems that meddling detective, Sherlock Holmes, has enough friends in the world that even though he was 'dead', he was able to stop him.  
  
And what happens now with Greg and Sherlock? Another story, another time.  
  
The End.


End file.
